


Familia

by Aurora_Cullen



Category: spideytorch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Cullen/pseuds/Aurora_Cullen
Summary: Porfavor tengan piedad con mi primer one shot todo meco, espero les agrade
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 1





	Familia

**Author's Note:**

> Porfavor tengan piedad con mi primer one shot todo meco, espero les agrade

El atardecer era hermoso pero no lo disfrutaba como otras veces, algo... no, alguien me faltaba, Johnny no estaba conmigo, quien siempre, no importa donde estemos se sentaba conmigo a observar la noche caer y perdernos entonces en la obscuridad iluminados por su fuego y patrullando la ciudad, hoy se encontraba en una cama postrado, aùn puedo recordar como si fuera camara lenta como sucedieron las cosas, mi Johnny Storm siempre anteponiendo su bienestar al de los demás.

Flashback:

Peter pov:

Parecìa un dìa cualquiera, era medio dìa apenas cuando llegò el llamado, era raro que los vengadores y los fantastic 4 se unieran para algùn enfrentamiento, pero ese dìa pasaron muchas cosas imposibles.  
Estaba en la escuela de donde tuve que salir con un tonto pretexto de dolor de estòmago, corrì para esconder mis cosas y ponerme mi traje, cuando lleguè a la escena la cosa no se veìa bien, todos luchaban sin descanso, los vengadores y los fantastic 4 estaban enfrascados en una dificil batalla con cientos de skrulls, pero no eran solo skrulls, también androides y extremis, me unì a la lucha sin pensarlo, no podìa negar que buscaba a Johnny desde el inicio, tardé mucho tiempo en llegar a el, lo noté cansado, con heridas pero luchando, lo extraño era que estaba en tierra, sin embargo entendì todo cuando lleguè hasta el, su hermana se encontraba ahí pesè a su avanzado embarazo, protegìa a un grupo de civiles, no, eran unos pequeños que seguramente se quedaron solos en el fuego cruzado, Sue los protegia con un campo de fuerza mientras Johnny luchaba con quien estuviera en su camino, notaba a ambos agotados sin embargo no se dejaban vencer.  
En cuanto Sue me vio me gritò que salvara a los niños, serìa un delicado proceso sacarlos del campo de fuerza uno a uno para alejarlos del lugar, con ayuda de Johnny pudimos lograrlo, regresaba de llevar al último niño cuando escuché algo que me dejò helado, el grito desgarrador de Johnny, me apresuré a la escena y lo que encontré me rompiò el corazòn, Johnny de rodillas abrazando el cuerpo de Sue de espaldas a mi, al aterrizar a su lado pude escucharlo llorar, pude ver la sangre en el piso, un skrull quemado y muerto, me arodille junto a el pero al girar su rostro solo pude ver las llamas salir de sus ojos y no hablo metaforicamente, llamas reales salían de sus ojos, eso me hizo reaccionar y entrar en acciòn llamando al equipo médico de SHIELD.  
Solo entonces Johnny pareciò reaccionar, me encargo a Sue con unas cuantas palabras y emprendiò el vuelo, jamàs lo vi volar tan rapido o resplandecer envuelto en llamas de tal modo, destruìa todo a su paso, skrulls, androides y extremis por igual, en cuanto el equipo medico llegò salì tras el, temìa lo peor, lo conocìa bien, un Johnny en modo protector es de temer pero también es temerario, deja de importarle su persona, el centro del conflicto fue fàcil de encontrar, y ahí estaba el, destruyendo todo a su paso, tanto los vengadores como Reed y Ben se hicieron a un lado, Johnny se habìa salido por completo de control, en un último intento grité su nombre, cosa que le diò pausa girando hacia mi, sabìa que era el único aparte de su hermana que podìa controlarlo, caminé lento hacia el pero en el último segundo levantò el vuelo de nuevo, no lo habìa notado pero detràs de mi quedaba un último skrull que intentaba matarme, Johnny se interpuso recibiendo una grave herida no sin antes acabar con el, lo vi caer a mis pies, la sangre comenzò a brotar tal como con Sue, como todo habìa terminado el señor Stark se lo llevò a la torre donde serìa atendido.

Fin del flashback

Y regresamos al lugar en el que me encuentro ahora, lo mas alto del edificio Stark o de los vengadores ahora, adentro en la enfermerìa se encuentran en habitaciones separadas los hermanos Storm, Reed cuida de Sue a todas horas aunque esta aùn no despierta, los gemelos están bien y los medicos dicen que es natural, en la habitaciòn de a lado se encuentra Johnny, quien cuida de el? Pues yo su prometido, el ya despertò apenas hace dos dìas, la herida fue grave, ademàs de toda la energìa en su ataque de ira, los medicos dicen que se pondrà bien pero no puede siquiera levantarse de la cama solo, justo como ahora que entro por la puerta.

Peter: señor Storm se puede saber a donde intenta escapar?

Johnny: vamos Pet, amor quiero verla, solo un ratito

Peter: eres un necio Jonathan Storm, ya te dije que no, pareces un niño pequeño

Johnny: pero es mi hermana, quiero verla, necesito verla, juro ser un niño bueno -le guiña el ojo dandole una seductora sonrisa-

Peter: - suspirando y ya frente a él besandolo con ternura- no creo que ella quiera que recaigas por una imprudencia, solo descansa y la verás en unos dias mas - ayudandolo a volver a recostarse

Johnny: un dìa Peter, concederé un dìas mas, 24 horas y me llevas a verla

Peter: como dice Sue eres un niño necio

Johnny: pero soy el niño necio de ambos - lo mira juguetòn-

Peter: claro amor, ahora vamos a descansar si - se sube a la cama acomodandose con el y haciendo figuras en el pecho del contrario-

Johnny: suspirando- siempre me dejo convencer por ti, solo tu logras este efecto en mi

Peter: bueno, no lo soy, tu hermana da miedo cuando se enoja contigo

Johnny: riendo divertido- ouch no me hagas reir aún duele- sobò su estòmago- bueno lo de Sue es aparte, por cierto ya pensaste donde quieres la boda?

Peter: que te parece la playa al atardecer, el momento en el que siempre nos encontramos desde el primer dìa

Johnny: me parece perfecto- tomando su mano y besandola- como tu...

Momento en que se abre la puerta y Ben entra

Ben: siento interrumpir pero Sue despertò y pregunta por Johnny, además creo que esos sobrinos suyos llegaràn pronto - sale de la habitaciòn-

Johnny: bueno supongo que la visita tendrà que adelantarse - lo mira triunfante como un niño que acaba de conseguir un dulce-

Peter: eres terrible Johnny, pero deja que le cuente a Sue

Johnny: emmm no eso no futuro señor Storm no quieres quedar viudo antes de la boda

\- tomando una silla de ruedas y ayudandolo a sentarse en ella nos vamos a la habitaciòn contigua donde el resto de la familia nos espera, sé que tendremos mas días dificiles frente a nosotros pero el amor que nos tenemos y el apoyo de esta familia es todo lo que necesitamos para salir adelante, al entrar todos rodeaban la cama, mi tia May estaba también ahi pues era ya buena amiga de Sue, quien nos mirò desde su cama, todos se apartaron y yo puse la silla de Johnny junto a la cama, solo los miré tomarse de la mano y tener esa extraña comunicaciòn de hermanos, en ese momento supe que todo estarìa bien, pasara lo que pasara nos teniamos los unos a los otros para protegernos, hoy y para siempre-


End file.
